


Grian’s “Fun” Caving Adventure! (But Not Really!)

by goosebxrry



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: M/M, and remember grian’s quote unquote fun caving adventure?, anyway scarian is spectacular, anyways i hope u enjoyy, but idc! i do apologize tho, ik im posting a ton in quick succession, its probably a horrible idea, mhm yeah i saw that and immediately thought POTENTIAL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goosebxrry/pseuds/goosebxrry
Summary: Grian hasn’t been caving in ages. Maybe he should be more careful next time.
Relationships: Charles | Grian/GoodTimesWithScar
Comments: 14
Kudos: 166





	Grian’s “Fun” Caving Adventure! (But Not Really!)

**Author's Note:**

> (i swear im sorry, i really shouldnt be posting this many fics one after the other so im waiting to do the last couple until tomorrow.) anyway enjoy! i remember writing this and thinking “oh god this is bad” then rereading it and thinking “actually wait its not terrible”
> 
> so i edited it and posted it to tumblr and now its here too for ur enjoyment :)

Grian hadn’t been caving in ages. Everyone does caving sessions at the beginning of the season, of course, but since maybe the second week he hadn’t even touched the tunnels. Strip mining gets you more diamonds for the most part.

But he desperately needed to light up those caves under his base, so Grian was back underground.

He didn’t bother to mine anything but gold and diamonds for the most part, just placing torches as he ran through the caverns. That’s when it happened.

One moment he was standing on solid gravel, the next he was falling through the air.

He shrieked, the sound reverberating through the tunnels, trying to get a grip on the walls. His hands ended up bloody and scratched, but he didn’t find a way to stop. The space was too small to fly in, and he didn’t have water bucket in his hotbar.

Grian hit the floor with a sickening thud, screaming in pain. It was impossibly dark where he’d fallen, but he supposed that was better than than the alternative; lava. Or was it? Maybe a quick death in the burning liquid and respawning in his bed would have been better. He’d have scars, but it would be finished.

But that didn’t happen, and it took him multiple minutes to build up the strength he’d lost. He only moved so soon because he heard a zombie moaning from nearby. His entire body screamed in protest as he backed up, dragging himself to a corner.

His communicator said he had only half a heart left, which on it’s own was frightening; it only made the situation worse when he realized he was out of food. How had he run out so quickly?

He built a small cobblestone box around himself, his hands shaking and stinging with each touch. Blood dripped down his chin and he had to wipe it off as he checked who was online.

Scar, Xisuma, Etho, and Doc. Scar was the closest, so he sent his coordinates alongside a single, quickly written, ‘Help’. Now he had to wait. It showed Scar had seen it, so he desperately hoped he’d arrive soon.

Everything hurt to the point where Grian couldn’t tell if his legs and arms were completely broken or just incredibly mangled and bruised. His legs had taken the worst of the beating, his arms had tried to catch him— everything went wrong. In retrospect, putting a torch on gravel below him was a mistake.

The sound of a zombie groaning outside replayed, and Grian prayed it wasn’t trying to rip the structure apart. He was definitely being loud enough to be heard, his breath ragged and quickened and even desperate as he tried to deal with the pure agony he was in.

Each torturous second felt like an hour, and the pain wasn’t subsiding. Finally the tell-tale sound of human footsteps and a sword clashing against zombie flesh was auditable from outside, and he heard the stones being broken around him.

Grian couldn’t even find the strength at this point to open his eyes, he’d lost enough blood that he was veering on the edge of unconscious.

Scar— or, at least, Grian assumed it was Scar —gently pried him off of the floor, pulling a pained cry from Grian’s throat as he was shifted. Scar shushed him comfortingly, pulling him a little closer.

“Is he awake?” Someone asked. Grian recognized their voice, but between the way his head wasn’t registering it and his ears were ringing, he couldn’t tell who.

“Barely. I might he able to keep him alive if we get him back to Doc’s base soon.” Scar said. His voice sounded farther and farther away with each word. “I’ll get some regeneration potions in his system for now, he’ll be fine.”

Grian vaguely felt his head being propped up and his mouth being opened, followed by the taste of regeneration. The unbearable pain in his legs subsided, leaving behind only a low yet persistent shadow of what it was before. His head felt light and he slowly fell asleep.

▽

Grian awoke slowly. He was bandaged up and his arm was in what looked like a cast. He shifted slightly, hissing in pain as his shoulder twinged.

“Grian?” Scar’s voice was right in front of him. Grian opened one eye, seeing him sitting in a chair, his hair messy and emerald green eyes looking more sunken than usual. His hand was in a position that led Grian to believe his head had been resting in it.

“How long’ve I been out?” Grian asked quietly, his voice raspy.

“Nearly two days,” Doc’s gruff voice came from behind him. “I’ve been treating you so that you won’t have too much permanent damage after your respawn.”

When a player respawned, depending on how bad the injury was, they would have some kind of reminder; whether it was a permanent disability, what Doc was protecting him from, or scars, like in Scar’s and Xisuma’s cases. Grian was relatively new to the server, and physical death marks didn’t carry over different servers. He only had one or two small scars at the time being.

“Thank you,” Grian replied softly, his throat stinging as he spoke. He really was lucky to have people who cared about him, and it was a bit surprising that Mumbo wasn’t there.

“I think we will be able to let you respawn in maybe a day or so, then you’ll be almost as good as new.” Doc continued, glancing at Grian’s arm. “Your legs will have some scars, though. You messed them up pretty badly.”

Doc exhaled quietly.

“I have some other work to do, I’ll be back later to check in on Grian.” He said. He looked tired; Grian wasn’t entirely aware, but he had been up for far too long taking care of Grian, making sure he woke up again. For the trick involving respawning to work, he needed to get better before he died.

“I’ll watch him,” Scar offered. Doc nodded slowly, stumbling out of the room.

Grian shifted slightly, gritting his teeth through the pain it produced. Scar grimaced, looking away.

“So, what exactly happened down there?” Scar asked hesitantly, glancing back up after a moment.

“I... I’m not sure. I think I updated the ground under me and fell down a cave.” Grian replied quietly. His stomach squirmed at the thought of it. It wasn’t the worse thing he’d been through, but that was one of the first times he’d made that mistake in a long time.

“Oh, yeah, those are real frighteners. I’ve done it a few times.” Scar said. He paused shortly, then gently reached out to run his thumb down Grian’s arm. “I’m sorry.”

‘I’m sorry?’ Grian glanced at him, his eyebrows raised worriedly.

“Don’t be sorry, you weren’t involved in it,” Grian tried to comfort him, but Scar kept talking before he could reach his goal.

“I mean, if I’d gotten there sooner maybe you would’ve not been injured so badly.” He replied. “I kept getting lost, eventually I had to call Mumbo for help to find you even though you sent the coordinates. I—“ Scar sighed, his breath shaking a little. “I don’t know. I just feel bad.”

Grian pulled himself into a sitting position, wincing a little, and tentatively pulled Scar into a hug. 

“You saved my life, Scar. Don’t feel bad about anything.”

Scar’s shoulders shook ever so slightly as he buried his face into Grian’s shoulder. He felt a little guilty, having Grian comfort him when it should have been the other way around if anything.

Grian traced soft vertical lines down Scar’s back, mumbling various reassurances into his shoulder. He leaned softly into Scar, exhaling quietly into his hair. A few moments passed.

His entire body was absolutely aching, screaming, in pain as he regained consciousness entirely, but he did his best to ignore it.

“You’re tensing up, are you okay?” Scar asked quietly, his voice wavering slightly but back to normal for the most part. Grian hesitantly nodded.

“Everything hurts a little, that’s all. I’m okay.” Grian mumbled, earning a shiver from Scar as his breath ghosted over his ears. Grian chuckled softly. “Doc seemed tired, I’m guessing you’ve not also slept?”

Scar shook his head slightly into Grian.

“Not much.” Scar admitted. “It’s scary, y’know, seeing your... best friend like that, unconscious and barely breathing,”

Grian nodded silently. He knew the feeling all too well.

Grian continued enjoying the closeness they were sharing for a moment longer before leaning back. As much as he was enjoying it, both he and Scar needed rest.

“You should get some sleep, then. Did you bring a blanket or anything?”

Scar shook his head, already yawning.

“Nope, I didn’t really expect to he staying this long. The chair isn’t too uncomfortable, though.”

Grian shook his head, shifting to the left and cautiously untangling the IV tube connected to his arm as he did so. “Absolutely not, I’m not letting you sleep in a chair. There’s enough room for two here.”

“Grian, you need rest as well, I’ll keep you—“

“Nonsense. I’ll sleep fine.” Grian cut him off. Internally, he felt as though he might even sleep better— but he kept that in his head. Scar blinked, then indecisively shifted in his chair before getting up and crawling into the cot next to Grian.

Their shoulders were pressed together, and despite both of them initially staying staying separate from one another, soon enough Grian was pressed into Scar’s softly rising chest with arms wrapped around him.

Later on, he’d have to hit the respawn button and go through whatever life threw at him. But for at the moment, he didn’t have to deal with that. He let himself relax, focusing on the heartbeat next to him. He exhaled contently, drifting into tranquility.


End file.
